Discovered Destiny
by Hikiro Hikaru
Summary: When Lucy was younger, she loved Kingdom Hearts, but now she's "older" and doesn't really play it that much anymore. Though when she was walking home one night, she meets a character right out of the very game she loved! Her life will be flipped upside down and she won't know what's real or not. Rewrite of Connected Destiny. Oc
1. Prologue

**Hello all, Welcome to this story. I rewrote this from my discontinued story "Connected Destiny"(You can still found it on my profile). I had really wanted to write a Kingdom Hearts story and I saw some potential in the story I wrote over 3 years ago. I think my writing has gotten better. **

* * *

"See you later!" I yelled to my friend, Jen who I walked away from and headed towards my house. I remembered a text that I had received earlier from my mother, telling me that she and my father would be out late, meaning that I would be home alone tonight.

A winter wind rushed through me as a gust swept across the earth. I shivered, tightening my coat around me. Dang, it was cold out. I glanced at the snow next to the sidewalk. Well duh, it was windy which made it colder.

I shrugged it off. I was only a block or two away from my house. I could deal with it. Looking around at the sparkling snow, I began to just think about some things. School things, friend things. Just all sorts of things.

It was getting darker and I pulled out my car keys and picked out a small Wheatley flashlight and turned it on. I looked around using the flashlight to make sure I would not trip on anything. It was dusk and the sky was a deep blue, casting shadows throughout the world. The blue light from my keychain illuminated the sidewalk in front of me.

I was about a block away from my house when I noticed someone in front of me. I stopped in my tracks to examine the strange person who seemed as if they had appeared out of nowhere. I didn't remember anyone in front of me earlier. They were wearing a dark trench coat-like coat with a hood up over their head. Though their back was turned to me, I was curious of his attire. I mean it was cold, but that was definitely a strange looking coat.

The person stopped in his tracks as well. I still had no idea where he had come from. Maybe he had been walking there and I just hadn't noticed him in the darkness.

I moved over to try to politely walk around the person, but they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, making me have to walk in the grass. As I passed him and walked forward, something grabbed my arm.

I looked down to see a gloved hand grasping my arm and my coat. "May I help you?" My blue eyes followed the arm to the cloaked figure, his hood blocking my view of his face. They did not say anything.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I whipped my head around to find another cloaked person.

The look of the two's clothes reminded me of a game I had not played in a while; Kingdom Hearts. After looking at the two a bit more, I connected the familiarity to the bad guys of the second game, Organization 13.

"What do you want?" I slowly asked as to not anger the two people.

Suddenly a hand was clapped over my mouth and I struggled to get away. The man did something to me and I began to feel drowsy and my eyes started to droop.

It wasn't long until the both slid shut and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Hello, young one._ I heard a voice and began to wake up. I lifted my head and looked around the darkness.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and I was standing on a stain glass platform. I took a step back when I saw two figures made into it. One was a boy with red clothes and spiky brown hair. _Sora_, a little voice in the back of my head recognized and told me.

I turned my gaze to the figure leaning against him. It was an older looking girl with dark brown curly hair that reached to her mid back. She wore simple jeans and a green jean military jacket. I quickly recognized her. It was me.

_Welcome. _

"Who's there?"

_You know so much. _

"Yeah, and?"

_Yet you understand little. _

"Hey!"

_There will be a time when you are exposed to the truth. Will you choose to accept it_…

I noticed black pools beginning to form around me and at my feet.

_Or run from it?_

The heartless jumped on me. I raised my hands to defend myself, hoping someone would help me.

Suddenly, the heartless were on me and I was knocked to the floor. The weight was getting heavier and darkness covered my vision. I thought for a moment about why my heart hadn't been stolen yet but I suddenly lost consciousness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the Prologue for Discovered Destiny. Don't forget to review. I believe this one will be much better than the original. I'll try and get the First chapter up soon and for anyone reading Black Roses, I have been working on that as well, so It will probably be up in a week or so. **

**I also don't own Kingdom Hearts or Portal, which Wheatley is from.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome Back. This one has a lot of game dialog and not much is happening yet. Her name has changed since the other story. Basically because Destiny is kinda cheesy. Just for the sake of it though. Let's just say her name is Destiny Lucy and she likes being called her middle name. That works. **

* * *

I slowly regained my vision and tried to figure out where I was. Once again, everything was dark. Though, I noticed that I was being carried. I looked up to see a so-called Organization member. It was most likely one of the same that confronted me on the street. I looked up trying to see under the hood but he noticed that I was awake.

Then I remembered that I was being carried once again. Abandoning my curiosity, I struggled to get out of his arms. Man, was this guy tall. I eventually was able to jump out of his arms and once my feet hit the ground, I was off running. While running, it dawned on me that I must have been in a Corridor of Darkness. I mean, if I were to believe this ridiculous dream. I kept on running, not really even sure where I was going. I just wanted to get away. I glanced over my shoulder to see no one behind me. _Where did he go?_ I looked back forward and stopped in my tracks.

There was a sort of glowing from the area in front of me. It gathered and began to look like a portal of sorts. I internally shrugged thinking that it really couldn't be much worse than running around a corridor of darkness.

I ran forward and through the glowing portal.

* * *

I shielded my eyes from the harsh light the flooded my eyes. I blinked a few times, trying to get them to adjust. When I was able to lift my head, I noticed that I was lying on a hard surface, rock maybe? I flipped my body over and started to push myself up, opening my eyes.

The first thing I saw was blue. _What the heck? Is it blue rock? That's weird. _I slowly got up to my feet as to not get a head rush or anything and looked around.

I saw that I was next to a large metal castle. It looked like many parts of it were made out of copper. _It sort of looks like….no. It couldn't be._

I glanced around the area that I had woken up in; my eyes landed on a treasure chest. After walking to it, I tried to figure out how to open it.

I tried tapping on it. I failed. After several more failed attempts, I kicked it in frustration. The lid popped open and there I stood with an astonished look on my face. Looking down into it, I only saw the bottom of the box except for a little green bottle rolling around. I picked it up and examined it. It must have been a potion. I stashed it in my pocket for future us.

I turned my attention back to the castle, distraction gone. If I had to take guess, I would say that this was Ansem's castle. No doubt about it. I walked around and found a door that was open. It was the same door that the Restoration Committee used to get in; the little voice in my head reminded me. I walked down the dark hallways until I reached Ansems's office. There wasn't any way I could go any farther so I just took a look around.

I hadn't played the game in a year or two but I remembered the storyline pretty well. I was obsessed with Kingdom Hearts in middle school.

I should probably figure out what part I'm at. It wouldn't be good to get stuck in a giant bottle.

I wasn't over and sat down at Ansem's desk. I began to look through some papers and found one that perked my interest.

"What are you doing here?" Startled, I looked towards the door. There stood Squall Leonheart in the doorway.

"I…um, I was lost?" I offered uncomfortably.

"You don't sound too confidently about that answer."

"Well, I just wondered in here. I was curious."

"I see." He walked over to the desk and pulled the piece of paper out of my hands. "That is classified information; not for civilian eyes."

"Hey! What makes you not a civilian?" I asked the character. I huffed and crossed my arms. Leon always reminded me of one of my older cousins for some reason.

"I'm part of the Restoration Committee. You must be new around here then." He looked at me suspiciously but held out a hand for a handshake. I grasped it and shook.

I muttered under my breath. "This is just a dream." If he heard it then there was no indication of it.

"So where are you from?"

_I might as well go along with him. No loss from telling the truth._ I internally shrugged."Err… I'm from a different world?" Leon knew about other worlds. There wouldn't be any suspicion about it.

"Really?" He spoke in fake disbelief.

I stood up so I was almost at eye level with him. "Yeah! I was kidnapped." _Was I kidnapped? Or was that a part of the dream as well. Argh! I can't figure out what is real and what is not._

That perked his interest. "Kidnapped you say? By whom?"

"I don't know! It was two guys and they had on these black cloaks on. I couldn't really see under their hoods."

"Black cloaks…" He contemplated. This would tell me when I was in the storyline. If he knew about Organization 13, Sora was in the picture already. If he says something about them being defeated, then they're gone. But if their still fighting them… My thoughts were cut short when he began talking to me again.

"I need to talk to the rest of the Restoration Committee." I shrugged, and sat down on the chair, trying to get comfortable again. I shut my eyes, trying to get some rest and trying to get out of this dream. My wrist was grabbed interrupting my descent into sleep. I was pulled from the chair and too my feet. I followed the hand grasping my wrist to Leon.

He grunted, "Come on."

I sighed and followed him as he walked over to the wall and opened it. I continued to follow him all the way back to the computer room. There was no one there.

"So, uhm. My name is Lucy, and you are?" I'd be creepy if I already knew his name.

"Leon."

"May I ask what we are waiting for?" I asked as I leaned against the railing next to the keyboard of the main computer.

"Some of the Restoration Committee. I have to talk to them."

"Uh huh." I crossed my arms, waiting for the trio to come out of the computer.

I had slumped to the ground out of sight when I heard the materialization of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Well, That's that." I heard Sora say. He sounded a bit different from what I remembered. Actually, now that I thought about it, so did Leon.

"Look."

"Tron, hang in there."

"So, where do we start?"

"I know, Let's access the DTD." I can't believe that Sora and Co. haven't noticed me sitting there. I was only sitting on the ground. Leon knew I was here but he must have just thought that I wasn't much of a threat.

I heard keyboard clicks and Sora walked around. "The king's checking the situation in town. He'll be back soon, so don't worry… It's asking for a password."

"That's easy. Its - " Goofy spoke.

"Sora!"

"Donald!"

"Goofy!"

"That's… to the point." I laughed quietly at him.

"Hey, who are you?" I heard a raspy voice ask me. I looked up to see Donald look at me suspiciously and the rest of them look over at me as well. I got to my feet and walked towards them. I held out my hand to shake theirs.

"My name's Lucy, Awkward Conversationalist and kicker of Treasure chests." I saw this weird look that Leon gave me.

"I'm Sora." He shook my hand and introduced his friends. "And this is Donald and Goofy." He waved to his friends, but quickly turned back to the computer, wanting information.

"That did it, we're in." Leon spoke as the password went through. "I have to go into town. Need to see what that last shake up did."

"You're not going to check out the data? It was not exactly easy to get."

"I'm coming right back. Hey Sora, why don't you get started on unloading the data and copying it down. Easy, right? And watch Lucy for me, why don't you."

"Hey!" I exclaimed as he walked out the door. I crossed my arms in annoyance as Sora walked up to the keyboard. He began looking it over, trying to figure out how to work it.

"Did it work?" Donald asked.

"Hey, these things take time." He began to type. A dialog box popped up. I walked up and stood behind them. "Woah, it's doing something." I laughed quietly.

"I think it wants to know what we want to know." Goofy tried to explain.

"Riku and Kairi." Sora said as he typed it in. A large "Data Error" came across the screen. "No way. Even Ansem's computer doesn't know." He looked defeated.

I noticed Goofy walking up and typing something in.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I would ask the computer if it could tell us about those nobodies." Sora looked back at the computer, interested now. The file came up but after a couple moments a voice sounded.

"The data is corrupt."

"Whha-?"

They tried the Organization but got the same result. Then Sora got mad and started pounding on it. I jumped in and stopped him.

"Hey, don't take it out on the computer." The boys were looking behind me on the screen to see a photo of Ansem.

"Who's this guy?" Sora asked.

A voice startled me. A voice I'd been hearing since my childhood.

"Well, I see you've got things working." We all looked over to the doorway

"Oh, your majesty!" The boys exclaimed. Mickey Mouse, I mean King Mickey stood there in an Organization robe. He put his finger to his mouth saying to be quiet.

He walked over to us. "Good going, the computer should tell us the things we want to know."

Goofy tried to explain. "But it keeps saying all the data is curscuffled!"

"All we got was a picture of some guy we don't know."

Mickey jumped and exclaimed, "Ansem the wise!"

"Come on, are you teasing us again?" Sora asked. I tried to stay in the background. This wasn't my story.

"Have you forgotten what Ansem looked like, your majesty?"

"Of course I do, And this is him, I'm positive."

"Huh?" Sora walked forward and grabbed the king leading him back to the office, I followed Donald and Goofy. We stopped in front of the portrait in Ansem's office.

"Look." Sora said, "This is Ansem. You know, the guy we all worked _really _hard to defeat."

"Oh, that's right. I never finished explaining." The King spoke and began to retell the story of Ansem. I listened closely, it was interesting. As I used to say, Kingdom Hearts is just a major case of identity crisis. I won't retell it to you guys, because I'm sure you have heard it before. Though I did laugh a little loudly at the boys' frustration about fighting the wrong guy.

I was sitting on Ansem's desk as I listened to Sora ask The King if he knew where Riku was.

"What about Kairi? The Organization may have kidnapped her!"

I muttered under my breath. "They supposingly kidnapped me too. So there's two counts of kidnapping."

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lucy" _Huh? How the heck did he know my name? _ "I was going to go ask for help from Ansem the Wise but I forgot the most important thing." He paused. "Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound and free to choose. So there's no reason we shouldn't help our friends. Let's look for Riku and Kairi together." A loud rumble knocked me off the desk and onto the floor.

"Outside!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sounds like we've first got to help out here." Sora and gang nodded and headed out first. I turned to the King,

"Um Sir, I don't have anything to help out with."

"Here Lucy." _How-_ He handed me a keychain out of nowhere and when I had it in my hands it turned into a Keyblade. _What the heck!_ "Now, we've got to go help out our friends. I'll explain things afterwards. Stay close to Sora or I." I nodded, pushing the questions to the back of my mind. Now was not the time. The two of us ran to catch up with Sora and Co. When we did, the King split off and left me with the three.

Unfortunately, when I got there, Maleficent had sent her heartless on Sora and friends. I let the guys fight the big guys while I handled the small fry. I mean, I had only studied a year or two in kendo at home, but the keyblade was nowhere near a shinai. The keyblade seamed bigger and bulkier and since I wasn't used to it, it just seemed awkward.

It didn't take too long to defeat the room, I mean Sora did most of it, but I mean I help some too. A little bit. Not much, but whatever. I'll get stronger. Sora went to talk to some fairies that flew up and I used that little free time to examine the keyblade I had been given.

It reminded me a bit like Oathkeeper. It was complex and I couldn't have explained it at the moment. I was brought out of my thoughts when I was asked.

"Where did you get that?"

* * *

**Hey! Please review now! I was kinda sad that for some reason the day I posted this my old story got 5 times the amount of views as this one. I'll have to rewrite the summary. I'm terrible at summarizing things. **

**Hey has anyone seen Frozen? I'm in love with it. I'm going to be singing Let it Go at Show choir solo competitions and i'm so nervous. **

**Ah well, Bye! I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**


End file.
